No Trick, Just A Treat
by AdventureGirl6
Summary: AU -- What happens when a trick-or-treater collapses outside Scully's apartment?


**Disclaimer:** This idea came to me exactly a year ago... 10-31-08.  
I wanted to get this whole thing done by today, but as the case, that didn't happen. Here's at least the first installment. :)

Alternate Universe – Fall 2008  
What happens when a trick-or-treater collapses outside Scully's apartment?

**A/N:** None of the XF characters belong to me. All others do. And yes, I did add another one of my favorite things in here, lol.  
Please read and review!~!

Dana Scully Residence  
Georgetown, Washington, D.C.  
Friday, October 31, 2008  
6:47pm

It was going to be a relaxing, yet lonely, holiday weekend. Scully had been given the weekend off, but Mulder was out of town on business. He had a psychology conference in Chicago. So, here she was sprawled out on the couch wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and pale blue sweater, reading a book in-between trick or-treaters.

*Knock-knock-knock*

Pushing herself off the couch, Scully sets her book down on the coffee table. Grabbing the bowl of candy, she heads to answer the door.

"Trick or Treat!" The group of children shout in unison.

Scully looks down to see Batman, a fairy, a pirate, a ghost and Robin Hood standing before her.

"You all look wonderful!" Scully says, handing out candy to each child.

"Thank you." They all say, yet again in unison, before turning to the next apartment.

Smiling, Scully shuts the door, heading into the kitchen to make herself a pot of tea. But as she begins to fill the teapot with water, more knocks are heard at the door. Setting the teapot down, she turns and picks up the candy bowl once again, Walking to the door and opening it, Scully looks down to see: Indiana Jones, a cat, a doctor, a frog, an angel, a dog, Superman and a ballerina staring up at her.

"Trick or Treat!"

"What wonderful costumes!" Scully tells them, sincerely, filling up their bags and buckets.

"What do you say?" A woman standing behind the children asks.

"Thank you!"

Scully smiles as all the children, but one, turn away and head down the hallway. Looking down, she finds the young child in the frog costume still standing there. Crouching down to his level, looking into the boy's blue eyes, she has this strange feeling sweep over her body.

"Hi."

The child just swallows hard, staring at the woman before him.

"Are you okay?" Scully asks in concern, her doctor instincts kicking in, "You look pale." She questions, running her hand over his forehead and right side of his face, "Oh, my, you're warm."

The boy slowly moves his right hand up to touch hers, holding it there. The two just stare at each other until a noise beside them breaks their connection.

"Ah-hem."

The two look to find a woman standing there with her arms crossed.

"What's going on here?"

"I believe this child needs to be taken to a hospital. He's pale and feels slightly warm." Scully states, standing back up.

"He's fine, I assure you." She replies with a tone.

"Ma'am, I am a medical doctor. I believe I know a sick child when I see one."

"And I'm telling you Miss, that the child is fine. I believe I know him better than you do."

Scully rolls her eyes, sighing.

"Now come on, everyone else is waiting."

In a small, weak voice, the boy replies, "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, wait!" Scully calls out, stopping them, "Here." She takes a handful of candy, sliding it into the boy's bucket. "By the way, I love your costume."

"Thank you." The boy states with a small smile.

Scully begins to grin, but it soon fades when she notices the child's hair plastered to his head due to sweating. Her heart ached, this child seriously needed to be looked at, but she knew it was quite her place, even if she was a doctor. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Before walking off with his chaperone, the boy looks behind him watching as the kind red-headed lady re-enters her apartment. As soon as she had opened her door, it was like a piece of himself had been restored. But now that she was back inside her apartment, it was as if the piece had gone with her.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." The older woman says, grabbing the child's wrist, dragging him to the group.

"Let me go!" He exclaims, ripping himself free.

"Hey! We do not act like that, young man." The woman says, pointing a finger at him.

The boy crunches his face up in anger as he watches the woman walk over toward another lady by the elevator.

"Are you okay?" The kid in the Indiana Jones costume asks.

Frowning and shrugging his little shoulders, the boy in the frog costume replies in a small voice, "I don't feel good. The red-headed woman said she was a doctor and mentioned that I looked sick, but Ms. North told her that I was perfectly fine."

"Well I'm not a doctor and I can see that you look bad."

"Thanks, I think."

As the group continues to wait on the elevator, the boy feels as though he may be sick, "Henry… I –." But before he can continue, he collapses to the carpeted floor.


End file.
